


Dance Party (Wanda Maximoff x F!Reader)

by LokiTheFox



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/pseuds/LokiTheFox
Summary: Summery: Just girls being gay :)





	Dance Party (Wanda Maximoff x F!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve been wanting to write a wlw fic for a while but I was unable to break myself from writing Loki or Tom lmao! I finally got a push when I was paird with Wanda in a ship request for the third time in a row! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x F!Reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 926

With everyone either out on a mission or just spending time with family, the Avengers facility was empty except for you and Wanda. It was quiet and peaceful and you took this time to cherish it by watching your favorite movie in the living room with popcorn and no interruptions.

Not saying Wanda would be an annoying distraction if she decided to join you. In fact, it would quite the opposite. You’ve had a crush on her for quite a while now.

Her smile always sent your head in a tizzy. It’s so radiant and beautiful and it made it all the better when you were the one to make her smile. Her lips always had a perfect shade of lipstick on them and you wished you could just lean over a steal a kiss.

The way she said your name made your heart pound in your chest and your cheeks light up. You almost sighed dreamily to yourself just thinking about it.

Her eyes always shined like they had stars in them and you always found yourself so lost in them. Sometimes you had trouble looking away.

Any slight brush from her hand made your stomach do flops. You tried not to let it show how much you wanted to intertwine your fingers with hers but you were sure she knew from your tiny glances at her hands.

“Hey!” A voice cheerfully greeted you as they plopped down on the couch beside you. You jumped and let out a squeak of surprise and tried to keep your heart from pounding out of your chest.

“H-hi!” You stammered with redefining cheeks. “What’s up?”

“I was just bored. I thought I’d come see what you’re up to.” She looked at the TV and giggled. “Haven’t you seen this movie a million times already?”

“It’s my favorite movie!” You beamed with a smile. “Wanna watch it with me?”

“I’d love to!” She nodded. “Beats sitting in a stuffy room all by myself.” She pulled her legs up on the couch and a throw pillow from the other end in her lap.

You weren’t sure when happened but sometime into the movie her head had fallen onto your shoulder. The redness returned to your cheeks and a small smile crept over your lips. Slowly, you laid your head on top of hers and hoped she couldn’t hear your heart pounding in your chest.

By the end of the movie you both were balling your eyes out. The ending always made you so emotional. You wiped your tears and sniffles and giggled as Wanda did the same.

“We should do something to cheer ourselves up.” You suggested, trying to dry your face.

“I know what to do!” Wanda let out another sniffle and got up, making her way over to the stereo. “Dance party!” She announced and turned it on. An up beat song blasted through the speakers and you laughed as she she started shaking her hips to the beat.

“You look like dork!” You said in between laughs. You comment only encouraged her and her dancing was getting sillier.

“Come on, dance with me!” She outreached her arms towards you waiting for you to join in.

Unable to say no, you jumped up off the couch and took her hands. She lead you in silly dances, one after another, sometimes that included jumping in the couch and throwing the small pillows that sat at each end across the room.

Out of breath, you fell back into the couch, trying to cool off. A slow song faded in and Wanda held her arms out to you once again. You smiled and didn’t waist another second to join her.

Your hands rested on her hips and her’s on your shoulders. Her eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual tonight as she held your gaze and swayed to the music. Without thinking, you pulled her closer, wanting to get a better look.

Her hand moved from your shoulder to rest on your cheek. Slowly, she leaned in and you suddenly weren’t sure if this was a dream or not.

She stopped inches away, your name came out of her mouth just above a whisper and you waited intently for her to continue. “How do you feel about me?”

You had a sneaking suspicion she already knew but it seemed like she wants to hear you say it. With a gulp, You readied yourself to confess your feelings.

I… I’m in love with you, Wanda.”

A smile slowly formed on her lips as she started leaning in again.

“I’m in love with you, too.”

With that, her deep red lips gently pressed against yours. Your head felt fuzzy, your heart was pounding, your stomach felt like a swarm of butterflies was set free, and your legs felt weak. This definitely felt way better than you imagined.

Suddenly, a wolf whistle startled you both and ripped away from each other, embarrassed. Standing before you was Tony, Rhodey, Natasha, and Bruce.

“We were wondering when it would finally happen!” Tony, who you suspected did the wolf whistle, said. “Don’t think we didn’t notice all those little glances and lingering touches.”

“Leave them alone, Tony!” Rhodey scolded. “You’re embarrassing them!”

“Alright, mom!” Tony retorted.

You just buried your face in your hands, trying to hide your bright red face. Wanda just laughed at the silly banter.

“What he means is that we’re all happy for you both.” Natasha smiled and Bruce nodded in agreement.

“Thanks, guys.” You smiled back and laced your fingers with Wanda’s.


End file.
